fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Conker (Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale)
Conker is the main protagonist of the Conker series. He appears in Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. His in-game rival is Banjo and Kazooie. Biography BAD FUR DAY Conker was at first an cheery and obeys rules, then greedy and alcoholic squirrel. He finds himself in a variety of situations, including having to recover a bee hive, confronting an Great Mighty Poo, being turned into a bat by a vampire and even getting drafted into a war between the SHC and a Nazi-like race of teddy bears simply known as the Tediz. THE LEGACY OF CONKER *Conker's Pocket Tales *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Conker Live and Reloaded Arcade Opening Conker once again awakes to find himself in an another unfamiliar land with a terrible hangover after a night of binge drinking. He meets his friend Birdy, who told him about that heroes over the world are battling each other and tells Conker to join it. Conker accepts and begin a new journey after drinking the bottle given by Birdy. Rivalry *'Name:' Banjo and Kazooie *'Reason:' Unknown *'Connection:' Both Banjo and Kazooie and Conker were created by RARE, and debuted in Diddy Kong Racing on the Nintendo 64 before eventually branching out into they're own platforming games, which have been very popular. Banjo and Conker were also seen alongside each other in a commercial once. Ending TBA... Gameplay Conker will be a small character, making him harder to hit and although he'lll move somewhat quickly, his attacks will be executed somewhat slowly but powerfully. Movelist *'A Moves:' **Frying Pan - A, A - Conker swings his Frying Pan horizontally two times in front of himself. **Uga Headbutt - Left or Right, A - Conker duns an Uga Buga headpiece and performs a dashing headbutt. **Katana Swipe - Up, A - Conker swipes his katana upwards, launching opponents into the air. **Tail Sweep - Down, A - Conker spins in place and sweeps his tail along the ground. *'X Moves' **Chainsaw - X - Conker takes out a chainsaw and spins around, cutting from both sides. **Uzis - Left or Right, X - Conker stands in place as he fires his uzis. **Slingshot - Up, X - Conker fires a shot upwards from his slingshot. **Shotgun - Down, X - Conker fires a shotgun, knocking away his opponent. *'B Moves:' **Flamethrower - B (Hold) - Conker takes out a flamethrower and fires a burst of flame. Hold the button to extend the duration of the attack. **Throwing Knives - Left or Right, B - Conker throws three knives at the opponent. **Funny Helicoptery Tail-Thingy - Up, B - Conker spins his tail rapidly as it lifts him gently into the air. **Anvil - Down, B - Conker leaps into the air and transforms into an anvil and plummets into the ground, knocking opponents. Supers *'Level 1 Super - Poo Throw: '''Conker throws balls made of poo that will trip and kill opponents. *'Level 2 Super - Drunk Squirrel: Conker drinks some beer, getting him drunk and invulnerable for a small period of time until he takes some Alka-Seltzer. *'''Level 3 Super - Conker Mech: Conker jumps on the Mech, and can kill opponents using its claws, weapons and stomping on opponents. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Context Sensitive:' A light bulb dings above Conker's head, and then vanishes. *'Getting Tanked:' Conker takes out a wad of cash and counts it before stuffing it back in his pocket and exclaiming, "Yeah! I'm getting tanked tonight." *'Anti-Gravity Chocolate Bar:' Conker takes out a giant floating bar of chocolate and chows down on it, he then burps and wipes his mouth. Quotes *'Character Selection:' *'Item Pick-Up:' *'Pre-Match:' *'Successful KO:' *'Respawn:' Animations Entrance *'Extra Chance:' Conker fades in and a skeleton hand drops him onto the battlefield. *'I Feel Much Better:' Conker drinks a bottle in front of Birdy the Scarecrow, then does his fighting stance. *'Good Boy, Fangy:' Conker rides onto the battlefield on Fangy before hopping off and throwing a bone off the stage, which Fangy chases after. *'Stupid Logo:' Conker revved up his chainsaw and cuts up the Xbox logo in half, then shoves it aside with the chainsaw while saying "Stupid logo!", then throws the chainsaw away. Win *'Victory!:' Conker twirls his uzis and points them at the screen. *'Thanks Programmer!:' Conker gives a thumbs-up, saying "Thanks Programmer!" *'Bad Fur Day:' Conker does a pose. *'Beer Time:' Conker drinks a beer for victory. Lose *If using Victory!: Conker looks down in an sad manner. *If using Thanks Programmer!: Conker angrily turns away. *'If using Bad Fur Day:' Conker is seen tied up as a leg of Panther King's table. *If using Beer Time: Conker is seen drunk, falling to the ground. Results Screen * Win: Smiles and winks at the camera. * Lose: Has both hands together with a sad expression. Costumes Red Squirrel Conker's basic appearance. Default. *Red fur, blue hoodie, yellow pants, blue and yellow shoes Army Conker Conker's appearance in the army world; reach Rank 10 with Conker. *Green army suit *Blue army suit *Red army suit Category:Xbox All-Stars Battle Royale Playable Characters Category:Characters